Luna de otoño
by Midnight.Memoriess
Summary: Tras haber sido abandonada por Sesshomaru después de tres años, Rin finalmente decide partir en su búsqueda para encararlo y poder decirle cuán importante es él para ella aunque lo más probable es que sea rechazada o tal vez no...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es completamente mía, sin fines de lucro, sólo por el mero afán de tener un fic más de esta pareja.**

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado al menos 10 años de conocer al señor Sesshomaru de los cuales 8 años pasaron desde que la dejó en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Por algún extraño motivo su lord la había dejado de visitar desde hace tres años cuando tenía 15, la chica sonrió tristemente jamás supo el motivo pero se sentía realmente culpable, ¿acaso su amo se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos de admiración y respeto se habían convertido en un amor puro e incondicional? ¿Era esa la razón por la que no cumplió su promesa de llevarla con él llegado el momento? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, ella no lo había hecho a propósito, él era su protector, su héroe, era su todo desde que había reparado en ella y sin querer cuando dejó de ser una niña y se convirtió en una señorita se dio cuenta de que él era un hombre, demonio pero a fin de cuentas un hombre de gran atractivo que la llenaba de detalles, todo un príncipe que siempre estaría a cargo de su doncella como en los cuentos que Kagome le contaba en su infancia, al parecer estaba equivocada en lo último.

Él se había marchado sin explicación, simplemente dejó de ir a visitarla el día de luna llena de cada mes, pero vamos no había sido tan obvia en sus recientes sentimientos ¿o sí?, es decir, ella siempre lo abrazaba desde que era niña, no frecuentemente pero sí que lo hacía a pesar de que éste no se lo correspondiera, ella amaba que al menos la dejara hacerlo sabiendo el fuerte carácter de su lord y lo frío que era con los demás, con ella misma también, sin embargo sí que tenía muchas consideraciones.

Bien al menos eso no la había delatado, pero qué decir del rápido latido de su corazón cuando lo abrazó las últimas veces o que apenas lo veía su rostro se cubría de un fuerte color carmesí y qué decir de las conversaciones en las que su lengua parecía entorpecer, de niña todo era más sencillo, su corazón no se desbocaba al verlo ni abrazarlo, simplemente había una inmensa alegría cuando lo hacía y las conversaciones en las cuales ella era siempre la que hablaba durante horas sin trabarse ni ponerse nerviosa cuando se daba cuenta que su lord la escuchaba atentamente.

Definitivamente esas habían podido ser las causantes de que su lord pudiera haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, suspiró desganada, vaya que estaba hecha un lío.

Si esa había sido la razón de su abandono, al menos le hubiera gustado declararle su amor y recibir esa mirada fría con la esperanza de una respuesta, de rechazo obviamente, pero a fin de cuentas una respuesta y no esta situación de exigir una explicación del por qué no había cumplido su promesa.

"Rin, otra vez aquí" la voz de Kagome le había sacado de sus pensamientos. "Sabes él seguramente tenía una razón para no regresar y seguramente esa razón era para asegurar tu bien" su gran amiga, que decir hermana mayor porque así la consideraba, se había sentado a su lado en la enorme roca que se encontraba en medio del prado, ya había oscurecido y la luna llena ocupaba el gran cielo.

Por tonto que sonara sentía que la luna le decía que él estaba bien y que también le decía a él que ella por lo menos físicamente estaba bien y que lo extrañaba.

Un pensamiento había cruzado su mente, más bien el mismo pensamiento que había rondado por su cabeza por tres años, cosa que no había hecho realidad porque aún no completaba su entrenamiento con Sango y Kagome.

"Kagome tú sabes que al menos quiero escuchar una respuesta y tener la oportunidad de ser yo la que diga mis sentimientos" Kagome asintió al escuchar sus palabras.

"Pues quiero buscarlo" le soltó finalmente. Kagome miró al cielo.

"Sabía que querrías hacerlo algún día" le contestó suavemente. "Sé que sabrás cuidarte Rin, digo por algo nos pediste a mi y a Sango que te enseñáramos todo lo que sirviera para defenderte"

"Y tuve unas excelentes maestras" le respondió Rin con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kagome la había instruido en los poderes espirituales, la pelinegra le dijo que tenía muchísimo potencial, es decir su poder era lo suficiente para hacer un viaje sola, bueno tal vez exageraba incluso la señorita Kagome había necesitado de la compañía de Inuyasha para viajar por el mundo y vencer a Naraku, pero eran otros tiempos pensaba ella, los demonios no solían ser tan peligrosos últimamente.

Aunque seguramente si se encontraba con yokais de forma humana podría estar en un aprieto, pero eso no importaba ya se las arreglaría.

"Rin, si quieres que Inuyasha lo traiga podría ser una opción, no le tomaría tanto tiempo" le dijo Kagome, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es algo que tengo que hacer yo Kagome, ya no soy una niña quiero demostrarme eso y demostrárselo a él, que sepa que no seré un estorbo para él nunca más"

La pelinegra suspiró "No creo que pensara eso de ti" comentó recordando al frío Sesshomaru, si Rin hubiera sido un estorbo se hubiera desecho de ella al menor instante, ni si quiera la hubiera rescatado todas la innumerables veces que ella había presenciado y las que Rin le había contado.

Rin le sonrió débilmente "entonces por qué se fue…"

"Bueno para eso vas a ir a buscarlo" respondió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cierto" la mirada de Rin se tornó más alegre al igual que su sonrisa.

"Aunque no creo que a Inuyasha le haga ninguna gracia que te vayas a ir tu sola" le dijo Kagome. Tenía razón Inuyasha era como esos hermanos sobreprotectores con ella, como sus hermanos que habían muerto, pero por qué recordar cosas tristes, desde que había conocido a Sesshomaru toda su tristeza desapareció, incluso pudo volver a hablar, volvió a sentir la esperanza y el cariño de una familia junto a Jaken, Ah-Uh y por su puesto con el dueño de su corazón y desde que la había dejado en esa villa la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo y los hijos de ambas parejas eran su familia.

"Por eso me iré ahora, Kagome no quiero despedidas innecesarias regresaré con mi respuesta" contestó Rin, obviamente regresaría. Lo más seguro sería que el amo Sesshomaru la rechazaría y desde luego no la dejaría volver a su lado, pero una vez escuchando su respuesta y declarando su amor podría sentirse libre, y claro jamás olvidaría a su Lord de hecho jamás se casaría, ningún hombre podría estar a la altura del hombre que robó su corazón y si lo estuviera, su corazón ya le pertenecía al demonio de cabellos plateados.

Tampoco quería volver a vivir en la aldea, no para siempre, se despediría luego aunque quisiera mucho a su familia, su verdadero lugar era a lado del demonio peliplateado y ya que no podría hacerlo… un viaje por todo el mundo sería lo más ideal para ella, al menos eso ocuparía a su corazón roto.

"Está bien Rin, vamos te ayudo con tus cosas" respondió Kagome, no podía hacer nada para evitar que su hermana pequeña se fuera y es que sí, Kagome se había encariñado muchísimo de la joven años atrás desde que vivía en la aldea de Kaede, al igual que todos los demás, pero su relación con ella era mucho más cercana. La chica era terca como ella y sabía que una vez que se le metiera esa idea a la cabeza jamás se la quitarían.

No supo por cuánto tiempo caminó, tal vez habían sido semanas lo cierto era que avanzaba hacia el Oeste, así como recordaba que el abuelo Jaken presumía que su Lord Sesshomaru era el gran señor de las tierras de esa dirección. Su plan no estaba del todo bien formado, sólo sabía que caminaría hacia allá preguntaría a medio mundo sobre el asentamiento del gran señor del Oeste y avanzaría hasta allá.

Por suerte ningún demonio la había atacado y justo cuando iba a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos observó la primer villa que se topaba en el camino.

Se adentro, necesitaba comprar algunas provisiones, no sabía cuándo encontraría otra y ya estaba cansada un poco de comer solo bayas y frutos que encontraba, tal vez debería cazar algún animal, pero la verdad era que sólo quería seguir caminando y encontrar a su amado, también sería necesario pararse a preguntar dónde lo podía encontrar.

Todo estaba tranquilo la gente iba y venía por los caminos de la aldea nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que reparó en algo, los habitantes eran humanos pero había demonios entre ellos ¿acaso eso era posible? Bueno en la aldea de Kaede estaban Inuyasha, Kiara y Shippo pero pensaba que era la única aldea en la que se podía mantener esa convivencia.

No divagó más y fue a lo que iba, visualizó una tienda y se acercó.

"Bueno días, disculpe podría darme una bolsa de arroz y un poco de eso" parecía carne seca.

El joven del establecimiento asintió y le tendió ambas bolsas.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?" le preguntó

"Vaya te diste cuenta" le respondió, qué más daba apenas iba a preguntarle ella el paradero del señor del oeste que mejor ganándose un poco de confianza.

"Me lo dice tu mirada curiosa" le dijo "bueno eso y… eres muy hermosa, no podría olvidar un rostro así" contestó el chico con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de pena.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Rin, no es que fuera la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, constantemente los jóvenes de la aldea se le acercaban para hacerle propuestas de matrimonio todas y cada una rechazadas. También le mencionaban lo hermosa que se había vuelto, pero ella no había reparado en eso, simplemente pensaba que esas cosas pasaban por ser una de las pocas jóvenes que había en la aldea. Y ahora que se lo decía otra persona ajena a ese ambiente, le hacía ponerse a pensar si realmente era hermosa, lo suficiente como para que cierto demonio le hiciera caso, pero qué tonterías estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza.

"Gracias" le contestó "disculpa de casualidad no sabes dónde se encuentra el señor de las tierras del oeste" se animó a preguntar de una vez por todas, el joven palideció en ese instante y vaya que notó cómo el color rojo de su cara había blanquecido repentinamente.

"P-por qué habrías de buscarlo" preguntó el joven

"Necesito hablar con él" respondió ella de la manera más decidida posible.

"Escucha, no es necesario que pierdas tu vida de una manera tan tonta, más allá acercándose a su palacio ningún humano puede llegar a menos que quiera morir claro" la palabra palacio taladró su mente, el amo Sesshomaru vivía en uno, después de todo sí era un príncipe como en los cuentos, sonrió levemente haciendo que el joven la mirara desconcertado.

Ella de pronto cayó en la cuenta de las palabras y había atinado en sonreír por un tonto pensamiento, con razón el abuelo Jaken creía que estaba loca.

"No es nada, podrías decirme dónde es" volvió a preguntar.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una manera que a Rin no le dio mucha confianza.

"Qué te parece si mejor te quedas y te conviertes en mi mujer" dijo "bueno al menos en una de ellas" sentenció de manera un tanto morbosa. No sabía por qué no lo había visto venir, el joven era un demonio de la especie mono, una larga cola le acompañaba, bien ella siempre había sido inocente en cuanto a las personas.

Volteó a sus alrededores, ¿el joven que resultó ser un demonio le haría algo con tantos pares de ojos en la aldea?, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí.

"Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más" se apuró a contestar y giró para continuar su camino, pero jamás bajando la guardia, no sabía qué esperar del joven detrás de ella.

"Es una lástima, desgraciadamente no era una pregunta en la que importara tu respuesta" dijo el joven antes de tomarla de la mano.

"Yo que tú no haría eso" sentenció Rin.

"Humana haz las cosas fáciles, tendrás una vida feliz a mi lado, lo prometo" el demonio se acercó a su rostro y puso su lengua en su mejilla aún no la había soltado, Rin se enfureció, uno que otro par de ojos se habían dirigido a ellos. La joven en un estallido de poder quemó la mano que le sujetaba, una luz rosa tenue salía de su brazo como la que rodeaban las flechas de Kagome.

"Pero qué, acaso eres una sacerdotisa" el joven soltó una risa irónica, algunos demonios alrededor de ellos se habían detenido al escuchar la palabra sacerdotisa.

"Sí que me engañaste, no llevas el típico vestuario de una. Esto se hará más divertido" y el joven se abalanzó hacia ella, pero eso ya lo esperaba.

De un rápido movimiento apuró a golpearlo con el mango de su cuchillo envolviéndolo con su poder espiritual y golpeando el cuello del joven dejándolo tirado en el piso, no muerto pero si incapacitado para pelear con ella.

Lo había logrado un yokai de apariencia humana no le había sido de tanto problema, no después del gran consejo de inuyasha dejarlo inconsciente a la primera o debilitado antes de que pudiera enfurecerse y atacarla con todo su poder.

Lo que no contó es que varios demonios de apariencias no tan sutiles, es decir, de apariencia no humana se le dejaran ir por el acto que acaba de cometer.

"Él me atacó primero" gritó la joven siendo ignorada por el grupito de cinco demonios que ahora le lanzaban ataques que ella esquivaba con gracia.

Los cinco demonios terminaron en el suelo cuando ella lanzó cuchillas envueltas con su poder purificador, los demonios quedaron atados al suelo sin poder levantarse, después de esa horda comenzó otra con demonios más enojados, ahora eran ocho.

"Esperen un momento, que no vieron que él me atacó primero y luego ellos, yo no hice nada" gritaba la joven, pero siendo ignorada olímpicamente.

Grandes demonios de formas animalescas y otras deformadas se abatían en duelo contra Rin.

"Estúpida sacerdotisa, cómo osas venir a esta aldea" pronunciaron los demonios.

"No eres bienvenida, te mataremos" sentenciaban otros

Esto era tan injusto, ella no había venido con la intención de matarlos, sólo quería saber dónde se encontraba su amo Sesshomaru y fue recibida por un demonio acosador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rin podía seguir luchando, agradecía internamente a Sango por sus habilidades de combate y a Kagome por sus poderes purificadores. Sólo quedaba una opción, derrotarlos a todos, podían ser unos 20 demonios los que ahora la atacaban, lo bueno que no había sido toda la aldea, unos demonios los que tenían forma humana simplemente entraron a sus casas junto con otros humanos que también lo hacían, como si fuera de lo más normal esta clase de peleas.

"Son unos montoneros, todos ustedes contra una humana no les da vergüenza" sentenció Rin señalándolos con el dedo, los demonios se enojaron aún más.

Antes de seguir atacándola y seguir recibiendo una paliza, tras de ella aparecieron cuatro demonios de forma humana con armaduras y kimonos azul oscuro. Ella se había girado para ver por qué habían parado de luchar los demonios que la habían atacado.

Uno tenía el cabello negro muy largo sujetado por una coleta, con ojos maravillosamente azules y piel blanca, otro llevaba el cabello corto de color rubio con flequillo y ojos verdes, su piel era clara pero no tan blanca como la del primero, el tercero tenía el cabello castaño y encantadores ojos violeta, con piel clara y el último tenía el cabello rojo como el abrasador fuego, su ojos eran negros y al igual que los demás su piel era clara, parecían hechos de porcelana, eran bastante atractivos, parecían ser caballeros de brillante armadura al rescate de la damisela en apuros, ah pero este no era un cuento sonrió débilmente, claro que ellos no iban a ir a recatarla lo más seguro sería que trataran de matarla en ese instante.

Rin había notado que entre más atractivo fuera un demonio más peligroso.

Los recién llegados se percataron de la débil sonrisa de la joven y se desconcertaron un poco.

"Retírense" habló el pelinegro hacia los demonios, Rin iba a hacer lo mismo pero la voz imponente de aquél la detuvo "tú no sacerdotisa, has causado revuelo en una aldea que le pertenece al amo y señor del Oeste, tú vida será el precio por tal descaro" dijo para sacar su espada de la funda que tenía en la cintura.

"Estás muy equivocado si crees que te dejaré matarme tan fácil" contestó ella, retándole con los ojos.

"Que humanos tan más molestos, aún cuando no tienen ninguna oportunidad mantienen ese aire triunfal, se humillan a sí mismos" comentó el rubio.

"Pues a mí me parece linda" apuntó a decir el castaño, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros "pero bueno" se encogió de hombros.

"Y yo que pensé que podríamos divertimos, hace mucho que no matamos un rival decente y pensar que todo el lío lo provocó una simple sacerdotisa" habló el pelirrojo. Rin no se había perdido de ningún detalle de la conversación de esos demonios, sí que iban a ser un gran problema para ella.

"Ustedes también son unos montoneros" les gritó Rin, llamando la atención de los cuatro.

"¿Acaso nos llamó montoneros?" el pelirrojo se dirigió a sus camaradas, "Discúlpame, pero no eres ningún reto para nosotros, podemos acabarte en un instante" presumió el pelirrojo, una patética humana lo había hecho enojar.

"Bueno eso es lo que alardeas, pero aún así yo veo que los cuatro están dispuestos a atacarme, ¿acaso me tienen miedo?" contestó Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro, ´eso Rin gana tiempo' se dijo a sí misma, tenía que encontrar una manera fácil de salirse de esa situación, o al menos que la dejaran pelear contra uno solo, mínimo así podría tener una por pequeña que fuera ventaja.

Los cuatro sonrieron de manera irónica, acaso un humano, peor aún, una mujer incluso más débil que un hombre humano los estaba insultando.

"Dom guarda tu espada, yo le enseñaré a esta mocosa a tenerle miedo a un verdadero youkai" al parecer el pelinegro se llamaba Dom y el pelirrojo ahora se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba, bien ahora era un manojo de nervios, no se le ocurría nada para detener a ese youkai que parecía despedir una fuerte aura maligna.

Si tan sólo el señor Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, un momento, este viaje era para demostrarse a sí misma que no sería un estorbo más, no dependería de nadie, podía hacerlo, al menos ahora era uno contra uno.

"Bien niñita, despídete de esta vida" el pelirrojo abrió su mano mostrándole sus garras, iguales a las del señor Sesshomaru y a las de Inuyasha. Que tonta lo más seguro era que ellos eran demonios perro y habrían podido llevarla con el señor Sesshomaru, pero bueno desde que llegaron su intención era matarla no creía que exponiendo sus deseos hubieran desistido de ellos.

Era pelear o morir.

En cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo ya se encontraba frente a ella sujetándola del cuello sin permitirle respirar. Tomó la mano que le impedía respirar y con una fuerte explosión de poder lo mandó a retroceder tres pasos y antes de que el demonio saliera de la impresión, le lanzó varias cuchillas con igual poder espiritual.

Pero él no era un demonio cualquiera que pudiera dañar con tan solo eso.

"Vaya, bien admito que eres más fuerte que un simple humano, pero eso no te ayudará en nada" le dijo para arremeter contra ella y antes de que pudiera tocarla, Rin había preparado la tierra frente a ella, era un regalo que Shippo le había dado, un pequeño talismán que hacía que la tierra se hiciera de arena movediza dejando al oponente atrapado en ella y eso ocurrió.

Los compañeros del pelirrojo se rieron de él y eso hizo que se pusiera furioso, su cara podía tener el mismo tono que su cabello.

Eso no lo iba a detener por mucho tiempo y Rin lo sabía.

"Escucha yo no quería hacer esto, sólo le pregunté al joven de la tienda bueno el demonio de la tienda, dónde se encontraba el señor de las tierras de Oeste y el muy imbécil me quería obligar a ser su esposa, así empezó todo esto" explicó la joven, no quería seguir peleando, sólo quería ver a Sesshomaru conseguir su respuesta y largarse para siempre a los confines del mundo, morirse no era una opción no después de que su amo tomara las molestias de revivirla dos veces.

"No me hagas reír" habló el joven que se encontraba hundido en la tierra. "Una mocosa como tú buscando al señor del Oeste, sí que eres tonta o quieres morir, yo puedo cumplir tus deseos más rápido"

"Esa chica me sorprende, ha durado más de cinco minutos con Dei" habló el castaño evidentemente divertido, los demás también se encontraban sorprendidos pero no lo demostraban sus serias caras.

"Eso es porque Dei le gusta jugar con sus presas" apuntó a decir el pelinegro "Mi espada le hubiera dado una muerte rápida, debió quedarse callada" terminó de decir ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica, los humanos si que eran unos tontos al tentar su suerte, pensó el pelinegro pudiendo haber quitado esa expresión molesta de sus ojos con un simple movimiento, pero Dei era el que estaba luchando con ella.

Habían ignorado sus palabras nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del palacio una figura de cabellos platinados se encontraba en una enorme estancia leyendo el pergamino sobre sus manos, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, fría y calculadora.

"Jaken" llamó haciendo que el aludido se acercara hasta él "busca a Dom, tengo una misión para él" ganándose una mirada nerviosa del pequeño demonio.

"Amo Sesshomaru, Dom no ha regresado" se atrevió a decir.

"Trae a Keth" y nuevamente su apuración volvió a aparecer.

"Él tampoco ha vuelto" el peliplateado lo asesinó con la mirada, era claro que quería una explicación de por qué su escuadrón élite había abandonado el castillo sin siquiera avisarle y Jaken le contestó como si adivinara su pensamiento, tantos años a su servicio lo habían logrado.

"Verá amo usted pidió que nadie le molestara y llegaron reportes de que se había causado un enorme revuelto en una aldea cercana, al parecer una sacerdotisa fue la responsable, pero ellos decidieron ir porque causar tal conmoción en el territorio de usted el gran señor del Oeste era demasiado raro, a menos que el enemigo fuera poderoso" explicó Jaken, esperando que su amo bonito no lo asesinara por semejante omisión.

El demonio perro se quedó por unos instantes quieto, ese olor a sangre, pero de alguna manera dulzón que había traído la brisa de un pequeño viento le era familiar, no sólo familiar, él sabía a quién le pertenecía pronto se paró de donde estaba y salió sin decir nada. Jaken corrió tras él como siempre lo hacía.

"Amo Sesshomaru espéreme" gritaba el demonio verde ignorado completamente.

El demonio pelirrojo había arremetido contra ella en un ataque muy poderoso con sus garras, apenas había tenido la suerte de alcanzar a esquivarlo sufriendo sólo rasguños de donde brotaba un hilo de sangre, esperaba que no fueran garras venenosas como las de su amo porque si lo eran entonces sí que estaba en problemas por no decir que estaba muerta.

Por más poder espiritual que tuviera sino era rápida estaba pérdida.

"Demasiado tarde, mocosa" pronunció el demonio dándole lo que sería el golpe de gracia, cerró los ojos, estaba enojada porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo una vez más, sólo quería verlo, a su señor Sesshomaru.

Sintió que pasó una eternidad para que ese golpe llegara, seguramente era ese instante en el que las personas recuerdan toda su vida antes de morir.

Optó por abrir los ojos y allí estaba él deteniendo el ataque hacia ella, tenía la mano del pelirrojo y lo había levantado en el aire lanzándolo lejos de ellos.

A lo mejor era producto de su imaginación por eso se acercó y tocó el cabello platinado que le daba la espalda mientras lanzaba al enemigo, se sentía tan real, un momento, realmente estaba pasando, definitivamente estaba pasando. Dejó de lado su acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos dorados del frío demonio.

Hinchó sus mejillas y con todas las ganas de decirle algo en tres años sólo atinó a decir "lo tenía todo controlado, no era necesario que vinieras" como si no hubiera querido abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y preguntarle por qué la había dejado atrás, como si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él...

El demonio albino arqueó la ceja, qué había pasado con la dulce sonrisa de su protegida que le recibía cada vez que lo veía. Ignorando el hecho de querer conocer cómo era que había logrado armar un alboroto en esa aldea y en especial en la más peligrosa. Sentenció.

"Vuelve a la aldea de Kaede" con esa gruesa y portentosa voz que le caracterizaba. Como si no hubiera querido conocer cómo era posible que no conforme de causar alboroto había logrado dar batalla a su escuadrón élite y seguir viva por más de un minuto, con la suerte de darle tiempo para rescatarla.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru!" gritaba Jaken quien corría a toda prisa, deteniéndose con los cuatro jóvenes "¿acaso no pudieron acabar con una simple amenaza? Si que te han dejado mal Dei" habló el demonio verde ganándose un gruñido del pelirrojo, desconociendo completamente que las peores heridas habían sido recibidas por el propio Sesshomaru al lanzarlo con una fuerza descomunal.

De cualquier forma quién era ella para que el amo hubiera llegado hasta aquí a salvarla de sus garras pensaba el furioso youkai. Los demás aún seguían viendo fijamente la escena frente a ellos.

"No volveré hasta que hable contigo" respondió Rin cruzándose de brazos. Sesshomaru la veía, había crecido desde que la vio por última vez hace tres años.

Era un poco más alta y su cabello era más largo, su cara era más delgada y afiliada, también ahora poseía las curvas de toda una mujer, que decir de ella jamás había reparado en la belleza de alguien y ahora estaba observando que había crecido de manera hermosa no dudaba que estuviera casada en esos momentos, pero si así era ¿qué marido la dejaba salir de la aldea y vivir los riesgos de sufrir por ello?, el inútil de su hermano Inuyasha se suponía que también tenía que cuidarla al igual que la anciana sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, ella por otro lado era un manojo de nervios ¿era este el momento que había esperado? ¿tendría que decírselo todo ahora? Suponía que no iba a esperar a que el albino le diera el visto bueno para que hablara.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de Jaken tan gruñón como siempre, él también se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Mocosa?" había dicho antes de ser estrujado fuertemente por lo brazos de ella.

"Señor Jaken" chilló Rin y ahora sí el río de lágrimas resbalaba por su rostro, todo lo que había evitado hacer con su amo ahora lo descargaba en Jaken bueno también lo había extrañado demasiado, él también era su familia.

"Suéltame mocosa, me asfixio" gritaba el demonio verde.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, su cara lo reflejó levemente pasando desapercibida por todos, él era su salvador y se ganaba un no te necesito, en cambio Jaken que acaba de llegar se llevaba un abrazo y un río de lágrimas, ¿qué estaba pasando? No era como si quisiera tales muestras pero ella siempre le daba las gracias y una sonrisa dedicada sólo para él.

Y mientras tanto cuatro pares de ojos seguían sorprendiéndose de la joven que se relacionaba con familiaridad con las dos figuras de respeto delante de ellos, incluso había sido tan osada como para no agradecerle a su Lord del Oeste el haberla rescatado era obvio que lo necesitaba, es decir ese hubiera sido un golpe de muerte. Mas importante, qué ser en la Tierra podía sobrevivir el atrevimiento osado de la joven sin haber sido asesinado por su Lord y en especial una humana con el tan conocido odio del albino hacia ellos.

En fin, sus preguntas no tenían respuestas y dudaban que serían respondidas.

Una vez que Rin se recompuso se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y preguntó

"¿Por qué me dejaste, por qué no volviste por mí?" decía tratando de que la voz no se le cortara y que el mar de lágrimas volviera a ella, había sido un momento de debilidad el de hace pocos segundos no podía repetirlo, no estando con él.

Miró al demonio albino, no iba a contestarle, ya se lo esperaba. Lo único que pensó era si debía declarar su amor en ese momento, después de todo ni siquiera había conseguido respuesta a lo anterior, ¿acaso le daría una respuesta sobre su amor declarado? Lo dudaba mucho.

"Mocosa tan molesta, por qué atosigas al amo con tantas preguntas" le dijo Jaken con su tono gruñón para romper el silencio tan sepucral que se había formado, no lo parecía pero Jaken también la había extrañado y esas mismas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, por qué su amo no había vuelto por Rin. Era evidente que ella era especial para él, sino por qué haberse tomado las molestias de velar y cuidarla por tantos años.

"Lo extrañé señor Sesshomaru y vengo a que cumpla su promesa" finalizó Rin con verdadera decisión en sus ojos, molestaría a su señor con su presencia hasta que aceptara. No era necesario confesar sus sentimientos, pero vaya que lo último que dijo se le había ocurrido de la nada, tal vez lo que realmente le importaba era pasar tiempo con él, amarlo en 'secreto' ya que no estaba segura si realmente lo sabía o no. Cobarde fue su último pensamiento.

"Haz lo que quieras" pronunció su amado demonio y ella ensanchó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si nunca la hubiera abandonado, regresaban a los viejos tiempos, todo esto ante la mirada perpleja de los demonios presentes.

Sesshomaru emprendió el viaje de regreso al palacio, pasando como si nada por el escuadrón de demonios, Rin caminaba por detrás de él dejando un espacio 'prudente' con su enorme sonrisa, los Youkais no sabían exactamente cómo reaccionar, hace unos segundos la iban a borrar de la faz de esta Tierra y ahora caminaba con su señor y amo.

"Y ustedes qué, se van a quedar allí de flojos" los regañó Jaken "así como toquen a esa humana se mueren, entendieron" pronunció el demonio verde, los youkais asintieron sin mucho agrado.

Al frente de la marcha de demonios se encontraba Sesshomaru con su paso elegante, poco más atrás Rin quien conversaba animadamente con el señor Jaken, sacándole de vez en cuando reclamos hacia ella.

Detrás de ellos estaban los cuatro demonios pertenecientes a la armada del youkai albino conversando entre ellos y mirando con cierto recelo a la joven que los acompañaba.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo Dei, con evidente enfado, una humana había sobrevivido a su mortal ataque después de haber herido su orgullo, eso jamás le había sucedido.

"No tengo la menor idea" le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Acaso el amo se ha vuelto loco, ¿llevar a una humana al palacio? Pronunció el pelinegro con intriga.

"Esa humana debería estar muerta" gruñó el pelirrojo ganándose un par de ojos dorados que giró a verlo con la mirada más atemorizante que en su vida había visto, una que heló a los cuatro youkais.

"¿Es posible oler la sangre de ella hasta el castillo?" preguntó el castaño a los que se encontraban aún atónitos. "digo, aunque estemos cerca es una distancia enorme, yo no podría, sí que el amo Sesshomaru es de admirar"

"Niña entonces no te casaste" preguntó de la nada el demonio verde, estaba interesado en lo que había pasado con la vida de su mocosa desde que la habían dejado, ignorando que cierto peliplateado se interesaba también.

"No abuelo Jaken" contestó Rin al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"A quién le dices abuelo, apenas tengo 800 años" se quejó el youkai.

"mmjh, cierto usted podría ser una reliquia" contestó la joven inocentemente poniendo una cara pensativa pero molestándolo aún más.

"No tienes remedio mocosa" le dijo a Rin, mirando la nula malicia de ella. "Bien, seguro esos jóvenes aldeanos son unos tontos, cómo no proponértelo, mira que te has puesto muy linda" argumentó Jaken, estaba seguro que su amo contaba con que Rin se casaría y tendría hijos, es decir una vida humana.

La joven se sorprendió ante el comentario de Jaken, él también la consideraba bonita, ¿sería que el señor Sesshomaru también? Olvidándose de su reciente pensamiento contestó.

"No es que no recibiera propuestas, más bien las rechacé todas" aclaró ganándose la sorpresa de ambos demonios que la escuchaban, uno sin aparente interés.

"¿Qué?! Tengo entendido que estás en edad de casarte jovencita no me digas que no piensas hacerlo" soltó Jaken.

"No lo planeo, esa no es mi vida señor Jaken, lo único que siempre quise fue regresar con ustedes" admitió Rin, nuevamente los youkais se soprendieron.

"Niña tonta" regañó Jaken, esta niña sí que era imprudente, cómo que vivir entre demonios era su sueño, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto y aunque cierto demonio albino no lo admitiera también se alegraba.

El palacio era una enorme fortaleza y era muy hermoso. En la entrada los esperaban numerosos guardias al igual que gente que parecía estar al servicio del amo Sesshomaru, todos formando una fila en ambos extremos de la entrada.

"Mila" llamó el albino, la aludida se acercó rompiendo la fila.

"¿Qué necesita mi señor?" preguntó la aludida.

"Prepara una habitación para Rin" le ordenó el amo a lo que la joven asintió sin rechistar, pero sorprendida por ver a una humana en el palacio y una que traía el señor como invitada, todos se encontraban en la misma situación.

"Rose, encárgate de todo lo que pueda necesitar" la mujer mayor le asintió.

Bien si antes Rin era un manojo de nervios ahora lo era aún más, la mirada de todos esos demonios posada en su figura le incomodaba, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

"Señor Jaken no me diga que todos estos demonios están bajo las órdenes del señor Sesshomaru" preguntó la joven.

"Pues claro Rin, después de todo es el señor de las tierras del Oeste"contestó Jaken presumiendo la grandeza de su amo.

"Bueno si le soy sincera, siempre creí que era un nombre de respeto" dijo ella.

"Si serás tonta, niña" Jaken rodó los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que la habían instalado en el lujoso castillo, jamás imaginó que volver al lado de Sesshomaru implicaría tal estilo de vida, ella más bien esperaba viajar por el mundo como lo hacían antes, estar siempre al aire libre y disfrutar de la fresca brisa de la noche junto al cielo estrellado.

No era que se quejara, después de todo volvía a estar en su vida. Pero lo que definitivamente no le gustó, fue que llevaba más de una semana sin verlo, es decir todo lo que llevaba allí.

Rose era una persona muy fría al igual que su amado, pero eso sólo fue al principio de su llegada, después resultó ser una grata compañía, la mujer tenía la paciencia de escucharla hablar horas y horas así como cierto demonio, pero ella respondía cada una de las dudas que le surgían estando allí y es que por algún extraño motivo ahora tenía que estar llevando lecciones de educación e historia de los demonios Inuyoukais, bueno a decir verdad, seguramente el amo Sesshomaru había tomado en cuenta que era una persona muy inquieta, tenía que estar siempre ocupada en algo y es que tampoco le gustaba ser una carga.

De hecho muy a menudo se colaba a la cocina para ayudar al servicio allí presente, por más que fuera echada siempre volvía, allí siempre había trabajo que hacer por lo que quería ayudar, sino era allí se encargaba del hermoso jardín que se encontraba dentro del castillo.

"Señor Jaken, dónde está el amo" preguntó Rin al hombrecillo verde que caminaba junto a ella, siempre la acompañaba a su primer clase del día junto con Rose.

"Ya te dije Rin, el amo Sesshomaru es un hombre ocupado, ya deberías saberlo" se quejó el hombrecillo.

"Pero señor Jaken ¿al menos está en el castillo?" volvió a preguntar.

"Pues claro que sí Rin" la respuesta de Jaken iluminó sus ojos pero también la dejaba con más preguntas.

"Y por qué nunca lo he visto?"

"Ay mocosa deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas" alegó Jaken, pero no con ello consiguió el silencio de la chica sino lo contrario, además de que ganaba una sonrisa burlona por parte de la mujer youkai Rose quien iba al otro lado de Rin.

"Pero es que al menos debería verlo cuando comemos en el enorme comedor" declaró Rin.

"Eso es porque el joven amo nunca come allí, siempre lo hace en sus aposentos o en el salón de estrategias" respondió Rose.

Antes de que Rin pudiera preguntar dónde se encontraban los aposentos del amo o el tal salón llegaron frente a la puerta deslizante de madera donde recibiría la clase de historia y sin más ambos demonios la habían dejado sola.

Suspiró desganada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado en el hermoso jardín pero viendo que la oscuridad de la noche embargaba al castillo sabía que era muy tarde.

Jaken estaba ausente y su siempre compañía Rose tampoco se encontraba a su lado. Era hora de regresar a su habitación, sin muchas ganas se dirigió hacia allá sumida en sus pensamientos ¿cómo tenía que actuar con él señor Sesshomaru?

De niña siempre hacia lo que quería guardándole respeto, pero a fin de cuentas si deseaba tomar su mano lo hacía, si deseaba abrazarlo también lo hacía y si deseaba hablar con él lo hacía, de hecho, ella siempre había sido directa con él y con los que le rodeaban, el miedo llegó cuando cambio a la vida adulta, seguía siendo directa, pero serlo con Sesshomaru era otra cosa.

Tan sumida estaba que no notó que había caminado hacia una parte del castillo que no conocía, ni si quiera sabía cómo regresar a donde sí. Se sintió apurada, ahora qué iba a hacer.

Abría puertas una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal de vida con poco éxito hasta esa última. "H-hola hay alguien, creo que me perdí" dijo Rin introduciéndose a la majestuosa habitación donde yacían distintas armas y reliquias adornando las paredes, también habían muchos pergaminos sobre una mesa, había una iluminación tenue gracias a las velas que se encontraban en distintos puntos del cuarto, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue el enorme futón donde estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba completamente relajado, no llevaba su estola y traía puesta una yukata negra que resaltaba su piel pálida. La imagen frente a ella la hizo sonrojar, era simplemente hermoso.

Como si la tierra la llamara cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su amo y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo proceder, podía salir ahora y actuar como si jamás hubiera entrado pero si lo hacía volvería a la misma situación en la que se encontraba con anterioridad, es decir estaría pérdida y vagando por todo el castillo.

Seguramente amanecería antes de que llegara a encontrar su propia habitación. Bien, había tomado una decisión no regresaría a estar perdida, pero cómo despertar al hombre frente a ella.

"¿Te vas a quedar allí parada?" preguntó la voz del hombre aparentemente dormido, aún no abría los ojos y ella dio un pequeño brinco del susto, una cosa menos que hacer, pensó.

"Señor Sesshomaru podría decirme cómo regresar a mi habitación" habló reuniendo todo el valor que pudo.

El silencio como siempre había sido su respuesta, no quería quedarse mirándolo embobada por lo que miraba a cualquier parte de la habitación sin detenerse a enfocar algo y sin darse cuenta su amo se encontraba a una escasa distancia de ella, su corazón la delató, era como el constante revoloteo de un ave. Sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento con cada paso que daba cortando la distancia, sin realmente detenerse a su encuentro pasando de ella, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Por lo otro lado si Sesshomaru fuera de los que mostrara sus emociones seguramente estaría sonriendo con aires de superioridad, al menos era bueno saber que aún tenía ese efecto en ella, es decir podía escuchar claramente los latidos desenfrenados y notaba el color carmín en las mejillas de la joven, más realmente no entendía por qué se sentía él así ¿tan feliz?

"¿Rin te vas a quedar allí?" dijo ante la quietud de su protegida.

"N-no señor Sesshomaru" exclamó energéticamente al salir de su trance.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos.

"Señor Sesshomaru debería salir más en vez de pasársela encerrado todo el día" comentó Rin aminorando el silencio, no era que le incomodara estaba bastante acostumbrada, pero también amaba hablar y más si era con él.

Sesshomaru arqueó ligeramente la ceja, sorprendido del comentario, pero Rin no lo notó, demasiado ocupada estaba en el camino frente a ella.

"Así es señor debería, el caminar y sentir el aire en mi cara me permite despejarme para luego pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas." dijo sabiendo que su amo no hablaría.

"Además quería verlo sabe, al menos saqué algo bueno de perderme" habló con sinceridad, sus mejillas habían vuelto a tornarse rojas.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento" dijo Rin inclinándose un poco haciendo una reverencia detrás de él. Esas palabras se le habían salido sin querer, bueno ser impulsiva y además de ello honesta no era la mejor combinación que digamos.

Sesshomaru pudo haber esbozado una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo, en verdad le intrigaba cada cosa con la que le sacaba la joven y eso que apenas hace pocos días había regresado a su vida. Y aunque la había extrañado jamás se lo admitiría.

Allí estaba Rin frente a su propia habitación. "Gracias señor Sesshomaru" agradeció dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, este le respondió asintiendo ligeramente.

"También gracias por salvarme el otro día" habló la joven antes de que su amo se perdiera en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Ella estaba feliz, lo había visto. Se había parado temprano y como siempre se metió en la cocina para ayudar a Ginna a preparar el desayuno, la que ya no la corría al poner apenas un pie, sino que la aceptaba y hablaba con ella el tiempo que se encontraban juntas.

Ginna era también una mujer mayor, rondaba por la apariencia de una humana de 40, tenía hermoso cabello negro y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Rose, pero Rose tenía el cabello rojo. Ambas youkais eran atractivas, de hecho todos los youkais en el castillo parecían tener esa cualidad aunque ninguno era lo bastante atrayente como el amo y señor del Oeste.

"Por qué tan feliz Rin" preguntó Ginna dándose cuenta de que la joven no había parado de sonreír en todo el día, qué decir la joven desbordaba felicidad por doquier.

"Siempre estoy feliz señora Ginna" comentó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Tal vez, pero nada como ahora, podría atreverme a decir que es la sonrisa de una enamorada" y la joven pelinegra no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza haciendo que Ginna se diera cuenta de que había acertado.

"Estos humanos, son tan fáciles de leer" suspiró Ginna ganándose una mirada bastante alarmada de Rin.

"¿Tan obvia soy?" y ahora fue turno de Rin de resoplar, todo era un caos se suponía que ya no sería el mismo mar de sentimientos que había dejado Sesshomaru tres años atrás. Se sentía un poco decaída en esos momentos.

"Oh vamos Rin, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es interesante tenerte aquí, hace siglos que este lugar no se veía tan vivo como ahora" comentó Ginna recordando aquellos tiempos en los que el amo era apenas un cachorro y el señor Inutaisho vivía junto con Lady Irasue.

Rin volvió a suspirar.

"Listo ya está" dijo la mayor refiriéndose a que el desayuno estaba listo. "ve a decirle a Pieck que nos ayude a llevar esto al comedor" le pidió.

"Oye Ginna y quién comerá con nosotros" preguntó Rin al observar un plato más, usualmente sólo comía ella y Jaken en el gran comedor, Rose se negaba a hacerlo con ellos alegando que era inapropiado que el servicio se sentara en el comedor del gran señor.

"El amo pidió el desayuno allí" le contestó, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

No era la gran cosa se decía una y otra vez Rin, el amo al parecer había escuchado SU consejo de salir más seguido de sus aposentos y ella ganaba su nerviosismo.

"Niña come ya, no quiero que luego te desmayes cuando estés escuchando al señor Sare, no quiero ni imaginarme como el pobre tiene la paciencia de enseñarte algo de historia" le regañó Jaken, Sesshomaru se limitaba a comer lo suyo con el porte que le caracterizaba. Rin picó aún más su comida, tenía que comer no debía ser tan obvia se reprendió mentalmente.

"Tiene razón señor Jaken" contestó Rin.

"Pues claro que tengo razón mocosa" le respondió. Y sin más el youkai albino se retiró en cuanto terminó.

"Gracias por su compañía" habló Rin, quería al menos decirle unas palabras antes de que se fuera. Éste detuvo un poco su paso al escuchar sus palabras, luego se fue.

"Señor Jaken, dónde está Rose" preguntó la pelinegra ante la ausencia de la mujer.

"Se va a ausentar unos días" le contestó el youkai sin revelarle detalles. "Yo también tengo que hacerlo" volvió a hablar él.

"¿Qué y eso por qué?" Rin no quería quedarse sola en el inmenso castillo, bastante había tenido la noche anterior perdiéndose.

"el amo sesshomaru me enmendó una misión, nosotros si tenemos cosas que hacer no como tú" le dijo, ciertamente tenía bastante tiempo libre a pesar de sus clases y ayudas en el castillo, además llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar, no quería oxidarse.

"¿Señor Jaken puedo usar el campo de entrenamiento?" preguntó al menos así llevaría su tiempo.

"Pero qué tonterías dices Rin, para qué lo usarías tú"

"Necesito entrenar no lo he hecho desde que llegué aquí" ante la cara perpleja del youkai.

"Cierto había olvidado el alboroto que causaste al llegar aquí" comentó y Rin le miró apenada.

"Yo no empecé señor Jaken un youkai me quería obligar a ser su esposa, sólo me defendí y de pronto todos los demás comenzaron a atacarme" explicó ella, no había sido su culpa.

Jaken negó con la cabeza y suspiró "Ay mocosa parece que tienes marcada en la cabeza busca problemas, en todo caso yo no puedo autorizarte eso, sólo el amo bonito puede"

Entonces tenía que pedir su permiso, pero cuándo, de buenas a primeras iba a la habitación de él o esperaba encontrarlo inesperadamente. Optó por lo último.

Jaken había cumplido su palabra y se marchó después de hablarle, mientras tanto ella no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Lo mejor sería explorar el castillo después de todo nadie le había dicho que no podía hacerlo, además la luz del sol adornaba el día así no se perdería ni hoy ni ninguna otra vez.

Error, de alguna extraña manera el subir y bajar más el pasar de puerta en puerta le había hecho perder su sentido de la orientación y ahora no sabía dónde se hallaba. Apenas comenzaba a oscurecer, los últimos rayos de sol seguían iluminando el interior.

Por un momento se quedó contemplando una extraña puerta rústica de la cual salía humo, algo en su interior le decía que no debía abrirla, pero si algo se estaba incendiando dentro no podría con la culpa de haber podido hacer algo, aunque el olor a quemado no estaba presente no lo tomó en cuenta y la abrió pensando que efectivamente algo dentro se incendiaba.

Adentro se encontraba Sesshomaru recargando su espalda en una enorme roca, sentado y la vez sumergido en lo que serían aguas termales completamente desnudo creyó Rin al verle el pecho descubierto.

"amo Bo... Digo amo Sesshomaru discúlpeme" gritó evidentemente apenada y más por casi haberle dicho como Jaken le decía innumerables veces, maldijo a su inconsciente.

El peliplateado abrió sus ojos y la miró, ella estaba dándole la espalda, esperó a que dijera o hiciera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

"Rin" la llamó haciendo que girara por instinto volviéndolo a ver y pintando su cara en un rojo aún más vivo si eso era posible.

"Sí señor" contestó regresando inmediatamente a su posición de espaldas, esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella. "Me retiro" dijo al fin.

"¿Te volviste a perder?" le preguntó antes de que ella se moviera.

"No señor" respondió intentando no manchar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. El arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno…. la verdad sí estoy perdida" contestó dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Además creí que algo se estaba incendiando por eso entré" explicó ella.

Sesshomaru la miraba curioso. Salió del agua provocando más nervios en la pelinegra quien no voltearía a verlo, no hasta que estuviera vestido, seguramente Sesshomaru contaba con eso porque salió sin pudor ante su desnudez y vistió un kimono blanco de seda que no era el habitual que usaba.

Y sí, otra vez Rin estaba caminando detrás de él.

"Señor Sesshomaru le puedo pedir permiso para usar el campo de entrenamiento" preguntó Rin recordando lo que quería hacer.

"No necesitas pelear estando a mi lado" declaró él.

"Claro que sí, no quiero ser un estorbo para usted" alegó ella. Hubo un silencio antes de que el youkai respondiera.

"No eres un estorbo" esas pocas palabras habían hecho un vuelco en el corazón de Rin, la felicidad la inundó y olvidó que quería escuchar su permiso.

"¿Ginna, el amo comerá de nuevo conmigo?" preguntó Rin, estaba de muy buen humor que había olvidado la soledad que tendría esos días por la ausencia tanto de Jaken como de Rose.

"No Rin, al parecer está muy ocupado estos días" contestó viendo la mirada decaída de la joven.

"Está bien" se dijo Rin más para ella que para Ginna. Para cuando terminó de comer salió del comedor y se encontró con el youkai pelinegro con el que se encontró al llegar, no se había puesto a pensar en los cuatro youkais ni lo que había sido de ellos o quiénes eran.

"Señorita el amo me ha dejado a su cuidado, también seré su compañía en el campo de entrenamiento" declaró el joven pelinegro.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su amado peliplateado le había otorgado su permiso. "¿Podemos ir ahora?" preguntó ansiosa.

"Si así lo desea" contestó el youkai caminando por delante de ella mostrándole el camino. Al ver que la joven no lo seguía se detuvo desconcertado.

"¿Qué le sucede señorita?"

"Nada sólo quería darte las gracias, espero no ser una molestia, sé que no nos hemos conocido en las mejores circunstancias " habló la joven rememorando lo sucedido en la aldea. El youkai asintió como respuesta. "No lo es" contestó con fría voz.

El youkai iba por delante de ella, sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar con él. "Eres Dom, ¿cierto?" dijo ella.

"Así es" le respondió.

"Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, es muy lindo" comentó ella poniendo una cara pensativa para luego sonreírle.

Humanos pensó el pelinegro, aún le extrañaba el por qué su amo la mantenía con vida en el palacio.

Definitivamente no esperaba ser recibida por montones de miradas cargadas de total antipatía y molestia. Muchos soldados del castillo se encontraban entrenando, unos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, otros afinando su puntería con sujetos de madera, pero todos se habían girado a mirarla cuando entró al campo.

Iba a ser un día largo...

"¡¿Tú, qué rayos haces aquí?!" habló la voz de un pelirrojo enfurecido quien se acercaba cada vez más a ella. El pelinegro intercedió en su paso.

"Ella está bajo mi cuidado" respondió para ganarse una mirada dolida de su amigo.

"Pero qué dices" aún no salía de la estupefacción.

"Hola es un placer, señorita Rin si no me equivoco" habló un tercer joven, el castaño de ojos violeta. Ella asintió "Mi nombre es Keth, el idiota que ya conoces es Dei y el rubio cara de mátenme ya es Arlo."

No sabía si reír por la acertada analogía o ponerse en guardia.

"Tranquila, no te haremos nada después de todo eres la protegida del señor Sesshomaru" declaró Keth como si leyera sus pensamientos. Dei chasqueó la lengua no estaba muy contento con la venida de una tonta humana.

"Verás él está muy molesto contigo porque sobreviviste más de un minuto con él, los inuyoukais somos muy competitivos y resentidos " comentó por primera vez el rubio de manera divertida.

Según ella Sesshomaru no competía con nadie, no necesitaba alardear su poder, simplemente si te metías en su camino y eras una molestia entonces sí te las veías con él, lo de resentido tampoco, era una cosa tan banal para él como para darle importancia, pero qué decir de Inuyasha.

"Okey el señor Sesshomaru es la excepción" se corrigió Arlo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo es que...?" la interrumpido antes de terminar.

"Un siglo con él te hace más o menos conocer sus modos y bueno supongo que él es único inuyoukai que conoces, por ello tu cara" le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Un siglo? " dijo sorprendida borrando de inmediato la respuesta de que también conocía a su medio hermano.

"Eso es apenas un respiro humana, no como sus vidas que son tan frágiles " alegó Dei.

Rin se hundió en sí misma, no se había puesto a pensar que aunque ella quisiera estar siempre a lado del señor Sesshomaru su vida apenas era un suspiro para el demonio y por primera vez maldijo ser humana.

"Eres un idiota Dei, discúlpate" ordenó Keth reprochándole a su amigo con la mirada, el aludido volteó a otro lado infantilmente.

"Descuida, él tiene razón" contestó Rin suspirando, luego les regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. No era de tristeza ni de melancolía, era una auténtica, a pesar de su corta existencia aprovecharía cada segundo y eso implicaba dejar de lado todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrirle.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos... "Creí que lloraría" y allí iba de nuevo Dei a cagarla pensaban todos.

"Escucha Dei" le llamó la pelinegra con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero transformándose en una aterradora que hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera un escalofrío, probablemente la joven sí había aprendido algo de su amo.

"Terminemos con esto de una vez" sentenció Rin "Tengamos un combate" aclaró al aludido quién se había sorprendido aún más.

Y aunque el pelirrojo hubiera aceptado Dom le respondió. "Eso no es muy prudente, podría terminar lastimada y el amo no consentiría eso" le explicó.

Rin puso su mano en su mentón en clara muestra de estar pensando, probablemente, aunque le ganara a Dei, era muy posible obtener heridas serias, cosa que para un youkai no sería de gran importancia, pero para ella sí, además era una pelea innecesaria, él no era su enemigo.

"Está bien, entonces que sea Yan Ken Po" declaró Rin haciendo bufar a su contrincante, por qué lo tomaba, ¿por un escuálido hombre humano acaso?.

"No lo haré" negó Dei, no deseaba jugar un estúpido juego de humanos.

"Mmm... Está bien, lo tomaré como victoria por defaut" contestó Rin encogiéndose de hombros y restando importancia al asunto. Lo que no sabía era que cierto youkai había caído en sus palabras y ahora se encontraba echando humos.

"Hagámoslo" anunció con una mueca en su rostro, sus amigos los veían divertidos cómo era posible que el gran Dei Tadaleki jugara un juego de humanos con una mujer de esa raza, ¿qué no hace unos segundos la odiaba a muerte?

"Te enteraste de la derrota del señor Dei" le preguntó un guardia a otro mientras caminaban tranquilamente dentro del palacio, sin notar que un conocido youkai albino se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"Jajajaja sí, una tonta humana lo venció" respondió el otro, para cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del amo éste ya los estaba intimidando con su presencia.

"Lo sentimos señor" se disculparon los guardias haciendo una reverencia lo bueno era que se habían dado cuenta antes de que dijeran algo más comprometedor.

Sesshomaru ignoró por completo a los guardias, pero no sus comentarios. Si el imbécil de Dei se había atrevido herir a Rin lo pagaría caro, por otra parte, cómo era posible que su protegida podía hacerle frente a uno de los más fuertes youkais que existían en su ejército.

Se encontraba exhausta, el día no había sido tan malo, le había ganado a Dei con un 2 vs 1 en el ridículo juego o al menos así lo consideraba el pelirrojo. Pero ese juego había logrado una silenciosa tregua entre ella y él. Los cuatro inuyoukais eran agradables pensaba ella, Keth se ofreció a ayudarla con sus reflejos, si bien no era un combate el castaño le permitía luchar contra él sin atacarla a ella, le dio buenos consejos y la hizo ver sus puntos débiles.

Con Arlo pudo mantener una plática amena en la que no fuera ella sólo la parlanchina. Dom se limitaba a responder las preguntas que se le venían a la mente.

Dei no la había vuelto a molestar, bueno no hasta el último segundo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse.

"Pido una revancha en el Go, te doy dos semanas para prepararte, ¿aceptas o no?" le dijo el pelirrojo.

Rin se lo pensó un minuto, el Go era ese juego de estrategia que le daba dolores de cabeza, pero la invitación del youkai le había parecido amistosa, una oportunidad de acercarse a él y a los que le rodeaban por eso no se negó a tal petición.

Lo único malo era que ella no era una rival decente en ese juego, suponía que su derrota sería en cuestión de minutos, lo más seguro era que haría el ridículo al ni siquiera conocer del todo la forma de jugarlo y es que por más que el monje Miroku le hubiera enseñado jamás le había entendido verdaderamente, rió un poco, los youkais y los humanos compartían algunos juegos.

Jaken hubiera podido ayudarla de haber estado o tal vez Rose, pero era imposible ante la ausencia de ambos.

Decidió tomar un baño, el agua estaba preparada al igual que su kimono, parecía que alguien más la estaba cuidando, no sabía quién pues la que hacía eso era Rose, no era que le molestara hacerlo por ella misma, pero el palacio tenía sus mañas y para encontrar las cosas como la leña para calentar el agua sería un verdadero problema, eso y que según Rose, el amo Sesshomaru los mataría si no estaban al pendiente de ella. No se imaginaba a su amo amenazándolos sólo para cuidarla.

Pero era cierto, ahora volvía a estar junto a su amado demonio.

Rin se introdujo a la cocina, guiada por el olor de la apetecible comida.

"Qué haces aquí niña, vete al comedor a comer" le reprendió Ginna con tono maternal.

"No quiero cenar sola, por eso decidí hacerlo aquí" anunció Rin alegremente.

"Y quién dijo que cenarías sola" comentó la mujer mayor, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar y Rin aceleró su paso al comedor para encontrar al youkai peliplateado sentado, aún no probaba la comida, era muestra de que la había esperado ella.

"Amo Sesshomaru que alegría verlo" habló la pelinegra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el youkai la miraba fijamente sin contestarle, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella parecía analizarla de pies a cabeza.

"¿Dei te lastimó? " preguntó de una vez por todas el youkai, mínimo esperaba encontrar moretones en ella.

"¿Dei?" lo miró extrañada recordando su pelea entre comillas.

"Lo vencí en Yan Ken Po" anunció victoriosa. Sesshomaru arqueó la ceja, que ella qué.

Ante la mirada aparentemente tranquila de su amo pudo notar su sorpresa, tal vez hasta curiosidad creyó Rin.

"Así es señor, es un juego humano donde la piedra vence a las tijeras, el papel a la piedra y las tijeras al papel" explicó Rin dándose a entender lo mejor que pudo, incluso mostrando con sus manos la forma supuesta de la piedra, el papel y las tijeras al mismo tiempo que explicaba.

"Ya lo sabía Rin, no creí que Dei fuera de los que jugara a eso" le respondió su amo, ella sonrió aún más, era de la pocas veces en la que el youkai decía lo que pensaba con respecto a algo.

"Bueno ya ve que sí, al principio se negó pero al parecer es un youkai agradable" dijo la pelinegra sin percatarse de la punzada que sintió Sesshomaru al escuchar que Rin consideraba a otros demonios que no fueran él 'agradables', Jaken no contaba, tampoco Rose ni Ginna que eran los cercanos a Rin, entonces por qué el idiota de su escuadrón sí.

Se apartó bruscamente de Rin y se fue sin acompañarla en la cena. Ella se sintió decaída, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

Lo que no sabía Rin, era que cierto peliplateado necesitaba poner en claro lo que le sucedía cuando estaba con su protegida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Ginna ya está mi comida" habló Dom al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina. Se suponía que comería como todos los días en su habitación, pero al parecer cierto servicio no había llegado.

Casi pudo observar como los labios de la mujer esbozaban una ligera sonrisa, pero fue bastante rápida como para asegurarla. "Claro que sí, Pieck la sirvió en el comedor hace unos segundos" respondió, al notar como el aroma del youkai se intensificaba, mandó al moreno a servirla.

Dom la miró extrañado "Se puede saber por qué" exclamó con cierto grado de enojo, ahora resultaba que el servicio hacía lo que se le daba en gana. La mujer ignoró su enfado.

"Mmm... Se supone que te haces cargo de Rin, ¿no?, ha estado decaída hace unos días. Qué diría el amo si la joven entrara en depresión y decidiera quitarse la vida o yo qué sé, los humanos son tan frágiles" Ginna dio un largo suspiro, tal vez estaba exagerando, lo cierto era que le preocupaba la niña, hace 5 días desde que el amo no la veía y la ausencia de Rose y Jaken tampoco ayudaba.

Qué más deseaba ella que alegrarla un poco, por eso se había animado a enfadar a uno de sus señores, bueno ella tenía sus trucos para hacer lo que quería, prueba de ello es que ahora el joven frente a ella se encontraba pensando en su 'falla' al cuidar a la mocosa.

"Anda ve" ordenó sutilmente empujando a Dom y luego sonrió victoriosa.

Dom cruzó la puerta de madera, Rin había vuelto su mirada hacia él, parecía decepcionada como si estuviera esperando a alguien más.

Ginna tenía razón la joven se veía un poco decaída, él sólo había notado que estaba distraída en los entrenamientos que tenían todas las tardes.

Allí estaba ella sola, ni si quiera le saludó con su típica sonrisa en la cara, eso le inquietaba, a lo mejor Ginna no estaba exagerando como lo había creído, pero él no sabía nada de los humanos sólo sabía que eran criaturas débiles. ¿En qué estaba pensando el señor Sesshomaru al ponerla a su cuidado? Bien realmente había pocas personas en las que confiaba el señor aparte de Jaken y esas eran Keth, Arlo, Dei y él mismo. Pero Keth era muy cómo decirlo ¿mujeriego? Tal vez por eso lo descartó su señor, aunque no sabía qué clase de relación mantenía con Rin, ¿sólo era su protegida?

Arlo era amigable cuando quería e insoportable también. Dei era un impulsivo y él, bueno él, era más paciente, prueba de ello era la paciencia que tenía al escuchar a Rin y su constante parloteo, definitivamente era por eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la chica sentándose frente a ella.

"¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó directamente. Rin se sorprendió.

"No es nada, sólo un pequeño contratiempo" declaró la joven.

Esa era una respuesta que no esperaba. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Oye Dom es extraño que comas aquí, de haber sabido que tú si lo harías te hubiera invitado antes" dijo la joven.

"Por qué no lo haría" preguntó él extrañado.

"Bueno Rose no lo quiso hacer cuando se lo pedí, dijo algo sobre que no era correcto que las personas del servicio comieran en el mismo lugar que el amo" le explicó.

Dom sonrió ligeramente, no era raro que Rin lo confundiera con alguien más del servicio. "Eso es porque no solamente estoy al servicio del amo, sino que también soy el segundo hijo del Lord del norte, Keth es el primogénito" respondió dejando pensativa a la joven, recién se enteraba que Dom y Keth eran hermanos.

"No se parecen en nada" comentó Rin haciendo que Dom negara con la cabeza divertido. Era verdad, Keth tenía sus indistinguibles ojos violeta y su cabello castaño, mientras que él tenía sus ojos azules y cabello negro.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Rin volviera a hablar "Dom, entonces hay más lores como el amo Sesshomaru" preguntó y Dom asintió.

"Supongo que después te explicarán la historia de los cuatro lores, alguna vez tuve que aprenderla" dijo y puso ojos de verdadero horror cuando lo recordó y sacó una ligera risa en la joven, no supo explicar por qué, pero se sintió feliz al escucharla.

Tras acabar con la comida Rin se atrevió a preguntar. "Dom puedes llevarme con el amo"

Y por eso ahora se encontraban frente al salón de estrategias. A paso decidido Rin entró sin esperar el permiso del amo seguida del pelinegro.

El youkai albino los miró por el rabillo del ojo sosteniendo un pergamino, después posó su mirada en el youkai pelinegro.

"Disculpe la intromisión señor, la señorita Rin lo buscaba" explicó y antes de poder decirle algo al youkai, Rin ya los interrumpía.

"Amo Sesshomaru" lo llamó mientras él la miraba expectante. ¿qué se traía entre manos su protegida? "Me han dicho que usted es el mejor jugador de Go en estas tierras, ¿Puede entrenarme?" habló la joven como si se tratara del asunto más serio del mundo.

Dom la mataría más tarde por hacerle creer que lo sería, después de todo su vida había corrido peligro ante la intromisión sin permiso.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru, el gran señor del Oeste, príncipe del hielo y demás honorarios se encontraba realmente divertido, él esperaba un reclamo por su ausencia o una petición algo más... seria. ¿Por qué exactamente Go?

Y Rin, bueno, ella quería una excusa para ver a su amo y tal vez sólo tal vez pasar más tiempo con él, aunque en su mente sonaba mejor esa propuesta, la cara con una enorme gota estilo anime de Dom lo decía todo.

"¿Por qué Go? " preguntó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"Me han retado en ese juego, si le soy sincera jamás he sido buena en él" respondió con la esperanza de que su amo dijera que sí.

"Está bien, a partir de mañana al mediodía te veré aquí." le dijo para volver su vista al pergamino que leía.

"Gracias señor" exclamó Rin su sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer cosa que Dom notó. Esa mocosa sí que parecía retar a la muerte, ¿los humanos realmente eran criaturas débiles?

También podía atreverse a decir que su señor se había puesto de buen humor.

"Recuerda cómo te dije que se movían esas fichas" pronunció su amo y ella se sintió desesperada.

"Ya no me acuerdo" dio un suspiró derrotada. Lo bueno era que su amo jamás perdía la paciencia y sí lo hacía sólo le lanzaba miradas asesinas con las que ya sabía cómo tratar.

"Rin, el objetivo de este juego es ver más allá que tu enemigo, siempre tienes que estar por delante de él, mínimo tres movimientos" habló Sesshomaru luego de que volviera a ganar por enésima vez. Ella asintió.

Sesshomaru siempre era así, todos sus movimientos tenían una razón de ser, por eso cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin no se concentraba lo suficiente y hacía que su enseñanza en Go fuera más lenta, le dijo.

"Si logras ganarle a Dei, cumpliré lo que quieras" y sí, para esas fechas ya estaba consciente de que su protegida se había visto envuelta en un desafío con el youkai pelirrojo, él quería pensar que no podía permitir que luego de aceptar a una pupila, ésta perdiera contra alguien, su orgullo de ser el mejor en Go estaba en juego, pero también muy en el fondo sabía que tenía curiosidad por saber la petición de Rin.

La pelinegra lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. "¿Es en serio?" él asintió.

"No tiene por qué hacerlo señor Sesshomaru" y una mirada bastó para que la joven no dijera más y disfrutara del sabor de lo que sería su premio si le ganaba a Dei.

Finalmente llegó el día en que Rin no fuera derrotada al transcurso de 10 minutos, sino que llevaba al menos una hora en el tablero compitiendo contra Sesshomaru.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al youkai cuando su protegida le cebo lo que sería una perfecta jugada.

Rin se quedó embobada al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amo, era simplemente perfecta, la mirada de Sesshomaru se posó en ella cuando notó que la joven se había distraído.

"No te confíes" le dijo, pero su protegida le dedicó también una sonrisa. Aunque a Sesshomaru le hubiera gustado acabar el juego con Rin, se vieron interrumpidos por Dom.

Algo sobre invasores en la frontera había alcanzado a escuchar Rin antes de salir y dejar a los dos youkais solos. Al día siguiente la joven se despertó con buen humor, había pasado toda una semana con su amado youkai, la había preparado para este día.

Se suponía que vería a Dei en el campo de entrenamiento, bueno ni siquiera le dijo dónde. Dom la esperaba afuera de su habitación. "Sucedió algo" preguntó ella en cuanto notó la mirada perdida del pelinegro.

"Nada de lo que no pueda ocuparse el señor Sesshomaru" respondió dejando a la joven con más preguntas y antes de que pudiera hablarle contestó.

"Se va a ausentar unos días y Dei te espera en un salón del ala principal del castillo." la pelinegra asintió, perder no estaba en su propósito.

Dom se le quedó viendo a la joven, ¿acaso por el tonto desafío que tenían ella y Dei había decidido ir el amo en vez de enviarlos a ellos?

Rin entró al salón para ver a un Dei sentado en un cojín y frente a él estaba el tablero junto con el lugar que ella ocuparía.

"Veo que no huiste mocosa" le habló el pelirrojo, ella sonrió.

"Y yo veo que no me tienes miedo" le contestó, ambos se lanzaban miradas retadoras, cada uno analizando a su oponente hasta que... una risa los desconcertó, se suponía que nadie estaba en el salón más que ellos y Dom.

Pero pronto se desvaneció una especie de campo que ocultaba a la multitud de soldados y amigos más cercanos del youkai pelirrojo. Éste los fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo siento, mi culpa, me moví por eso se desvaneció" habló Arlo aún con diversión en su rostro seguido de un abucheo para él.

"No tienen nada mejor que hacer" preguntó con sarcasmo cierto pelirrojo que los miraba con recelo.

"Venimos a apoyarte Dei" comentó Keth a lo que Dei miró a la multitud de soldados youkai.

"¿Y ellos?" preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

"Aquí estamos para apoyarlo señor Dei" contestó la multitud en coro.

"sí como no" habló el pelirrojo.

"La verdad es que no, venimos a hacer apuestas, así que señores dando y dando que esto va a comenzar" dijo Arlo.

"De este lado tenemos al más fiero del ejército, suspiro de jovencitas" todos miraron hacia Rin quien se removía incómoda en su lugar "bestia salvaje del Sur, Deiiii Tadaaaleki" Arlo lo había dicho como un típico comerciante vendiendo sus mejores productos, así como el que le vendió un día carcachas viejas a Inuyasha, quien cayó en las mentiras de éste a pesar de las advertencias de Kaede, fue lo que recordó Rin soltando una pequeña risa.

"Y de este lado tenemos a nada más ni nada menos que la alumna del gran señor del Oeste, mejor conocido como el mejor jugador de estas tierras y me atrevería a decir, el mejor de los cuatro lores." Rin recibía aplausos, ¿pero realmente eran para ella? Es decir, Arlo se había dedicado a alabar al señor Sesshomaru no a ella.

" ella es Riiiin... "Arlo volteó hacia ella para que le dijera su apellido, pero no tenía ninguno, no que ella recordara. "del Oeste" terminó de decir ante el silencio de la joven.

Llevaban al menos dos horas sentados, las piernas de Rin ya se habían entumido y la euforia de la multitud se había acabado, ninguno se había retirado, seguramente porque había dinero de por medio. En algún momento Dom se había sentado junto a Arlo y Keth.

Rin observaba la mirada centrada de Dei y se sentía un poco mal al no poder concentrarse en esos instantes y entonces recordó, Sesshomaru cumpliría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera si ganaba, podía pedirle tal vez su primer beso, su cara se tornó de un ligero carmín o tal vez... podía pedir que correspondiera sus sentimientos, su corazón se agitó, se pegó mentalmente antes de seguir con esos absurdos pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en la partida.

Como si la inspiración hubiera llegado, Rin supo cómo acabar con Dei en una maravillosa jugada que nadie esperaba, nadie a excepción de Dom quien había visto a Sesshomaru aplicarla con ella.

"!¿PERO QUÉ?!"

"Gané" anunció Rin.

El asombro en la multitud no se hizo esperar.

Arlo y Keth se habían llevado todo el botín para sorpresa de Rin, traidores pensó al recordar los aplausos cuando la habían presentado, es decir, creía que mínimo la mitad habían apostado por ella y ahora resultaba que sólo Arlo y Keth lo habían hecho.

"Jamás dudé de ti pequeña Rin" Arlo la besó en la frente, ella le regresó una mirada molesta.

Pero sin duda alguna quien más furioso se encontraba era Dei, había vuelto a perder. Suspiró largamente y tendió su mano hacía Rin, quien dudosa le correspondió el gesto.

"Buen juego" fue lo único que le dijo cuando sus manos se estrecharon.

"Miren quién ha madurado al fin" habló Keth abrazando o mejor dicho ahorcando a Dei amistosamente.

"Tienes algo qué hacer en estos momentos Rin" preguntó Keth cuando soltó a Dei. Ella negó.

"Bien, pues iremos a celebrar tu victoria" anunció.

Habían bajado a la aldea más cercana y habían entrado a un lugar donde vendían delicioso y suculento curry, para sorpresa de todos Rin se encontraba maravillada con la elección del lugar, casi estaba babeando por la comida. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al recibir el plato de su comida favorita. Y sin querer algo dentro de los youkai se removió, querían ver a Rin siempre así con esa hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Rin!" chilló Arlo tomando a Rin por los hombros "ahora entiendo todo, al ser una humana sufriste por la escasez de comida, jamás pasarás de nuevo por eso. ¡Te lo prometo! " la abrazaba por detrás con un río de lágrimas en los ojos sin que ella dejara de comer y aparentemente siendo ignorado por ella. Gotas al estilo anime caían por los demás.

"Fue sólo por un momento en mi infancia hasta que el señor Sesshomaru me encontró "explicó Rin sonriendo a los presentes.

¿Acaso estaba hablando del mismo Sesshomaru que conocían?

Y por alguna extraña razón Rin sintió confianza en los cuatro youkais que se encontraban presentes porque dijo "Él es una buena persona" bajó la mirada a su plato vacío dejando a todos perplejos por sus palabras.

"¿Puedo pedir más?" preguntó con ojos de cachorro que no pudieron rechazar. Si el príncipe del hielo había sucumbido a ella qué esperaban de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Jaken y Rose habían regresado, todo volvía a ser como la primera semana allí, claro de no haber sido confinada a su habitación.

"Rose déjame salir tan siquiera unos minutos" alegaba Rin sin conseguir una respuesta de la mujer pelirroja.

"Tan si quiera dime por qué no puedo salir" llevaba todo el día encerrada, incluso Ginna le había traído la comida, era extraño que Pieck no lo hiciera después de todo él se encargaba de servir ¿le había pasado algo?

La mujer dio un largo suspiro, lo más adecuado sería que ella le explicara, no imaginaba a su amo o Jaken haciéndolo.

"Verás Rin, como sabes la mayoría de los youkais de aquí somos Inuyoukais, es decir demonios perro" Rin asintió eso ya lo sabía, lo que no conocía era por qué debía permanecer encerrada en su habitación hasta quien sabe cuándo.

"Cuando una youkai está lista para ser madre despide un olor que hace que los youkais no puedan resistirse y deseen estar con ella" seguía explicando Rose. Rin cayó en la cuenta de que estar con ella no significaba sólo estar a su lado.

"Al menos hasta que la youkai en edad casadera sea marcada, los youkais solteros la querrán para ellos" terminó de decir Rose. La pelinegra aún no entendía por qué eso se relacionaba con ella y Rose se había percatado de ello.

"Rin tú eres una humana, también estás en edad casadera y por supuesto despides ese típico aroma de estar en tus días fértiles" le dijo haciendo que las mejillas de Rin se pusieran rojas, acaso su olor la delataba hasta en lo más mínimo de su intimidad.

"Aún así Rose, no creo que ningún inuyoukai esté interesado en una humana como yo, así que no hay ningún problema" declaró Rin a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir, sin lugar a dudas Rin le daría dolores de cabeza a Rose.

"hay muchos inuyoukais que no pueden controlar del todo su instinto Rin. Por eso no puedes salir" habló la pelirroja ganándose la frustración de Rin.

Además no era cierto que no hubiera interesados en Rin pensó la mujer mayor.

"¿Ni siquiera puedo ver al amo? " preguntó Rin sin pensar verdaderamente que él también era un inuyoukai soltero.

La mujer negó divertida, sabía que Sesshomaru era excelente controlando sus instintos, pero ¿podría hacerlo si se tratara de Rin? No estaba ciega para no notar que su amo estaba interesado en la humana, al único que se engañaba era a sí mismo al negarlo. Y Rin ella era el agua más clara que se podía encontrar, estaba sin lugar a duda enamorada del youkai peliplateado.

Una idea un poco descabellada se le ocurrió a la pelirroja que estaba cansada de esperar lentamente a como se daban las cosas entre ellos, por favor la humana era humana, debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Además, jamás había recibido la orden directa de hacer permanecer a Rin en su habitación. Y sin más le concedió a Rin el permiso de ver al Lord del Oeste.

Cuando Rin entró al salón de estrategias para ver a su amo Sesshomaru, jamás creyó que estaría lleno de youkais, Arlo, Keth, Dom y Dei también estaban, pero es que cómo saberlo si siempre que iba sólo estaba él.

"Disculpe la intromisión" habló Rin. "Volveré más tarde" dijo pero las miradas de los presentes ya estaban sobre ella, parecían querer abalanzársele en cualquier momento.

Y de pronto recordó lo que Rose le había dicho, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba aún más. Sesshomaru la veía fijamente.

Ella se fue lo más pronto que pudo y cuando estuvo en el pasillo caminando un inuyoukai que iba detrás de ella la asustó, de hecho todo fue demasiado rápido, antes de que ese inuyoukai le tocara el hombro, Sesshomaru había aparecido entre ellos, la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, como cuando se transformaba en Yako, su forma en bestia.

El inuyoukai gruñó pero se fue ante la advertencia de su amo y Sesshomaru, él no la soltó en cambio la llevó a lo que ella reconoció como la habitación de éste. La arrojó al enorme futón, parecía que tenía una lucha encarnizada con él mismo porque sus ojos rojos no desaparecían, gruñidos se escuchaban en el cuarto y sin más desapareció dejándola allí.

Estaba realmente confundida acaso su amo quería estar a su lado, ella negó con la cabeza débilmente, no era eso, eran sólo sus instintos, pensó. Su corazón le dolía, sabía que tenía que haberle declarado su amor desde que la salvó de Dei, así la despedida hubiera sido corta... Pero tan largo el olvido.

Se quedó dormida en el lugar que embargaba el olor de él, al menos quería recordar su esencia para cuando ella se fuera.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que era noche y seguía estando en los aposentos de su amado, se puso roja al pensar que su amo había vuelto a entrar para encontrarse con que ella seguía estando allí, que vergüenza. "Hasta que por fin despiertas" exclamó la voz de Rose.

"Rose, qué haces aquí" preguntó aún seguía anonada.

"¿Yo?" le regresó la pregunta mirándola divertida.

"Creo que me quedé dormida" Habló Rin apenada.

"Ni lo noté" respondió Rose.

"Rose debo irme" Rin miraba hacia la nada, esa era la decisión que había tomado, no quería seguir molestando a la persona que más le había dado en esta vida. Rose arqueó una ceja.

"Tú no regresarás a tu cuarto jovencita si a eso te refieres" contestó Rose, sabía que la pelinegra estaba hablando de irse del castillo, pero no le haría caso, sólo había sido un primer intento fallido de conquista, bueno no tanto miró la habitación en la que se encontraban y sonrió.

"Tú crees que un imperio se forma en un día" habló nuevamente la mujer sacando una mirada desconcertada de la joven. "Yo sé de lo que te hablo Rin" dijo la mujer sin explicarse del todo.

"Además el amo ordenó que no salieras de su habitación hasta que pasaran tus días" comentó divertida la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué?!" ella se paró de inmediato "¿acaso él dormirá conmigo? " se escandalizó la joven, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

"Pues si eso es lo que quieres" dijo la mujer para dar un toque final al asunto.

Rin la miró toda avergonzada.

"No te creas, bueno la verdad no estoy segura" comentó la mujer. "Al menos sé que quiere que te quedes en su habitación para ocultar tu olor, pero también para que si llegas a salir de aquí huelas a él y no tengas problemas como el que supongo, ocurrió." explicó Rose.

"no pasó nada, un youkai iba a tocar mi hombro y entonces el señor Sesshomaru llegó hecho una furia" habló la joven

"Ay mocosa, que inocente eres" declaró la mujer después de dar un largo suspiro. Dándole a entender a la joven que ese inuyoukai no sólo quería llamar su atención, ahora ella también daba un largo suspiro, por qué no se dio cuenta.

Antes de que pudieran conversar más, el amo Sesshomaru apareció. Le mandó una de sus características mirada de hielo a Rose para darle a entender que se retirara y que hablaría con ella más tarde.

Acaso no tenía sentido común esa mujer pelirroja al dejar a Rin pasear por el castillo en esos días.

"Señor Sesshomaru no es necesario que yo sea una molestia para usted, puedo regresar a mi cuarto" comentó la pelinegra. Sesshomaru ahora la miraba más calmado, el olor que ella despedía era embriagante.

"Dormirás conmigo estos días" declaró Sesshomaru haciendo que a la joven se le subieran los colores al cielo. El youkai lo notó, sus palabras pudieron entenderse en más de un sentido.

"Rin no te haré nada, acaso no confías en mí"

"Claro que confío en usted" exclamó la joven. Más bien no confiaba en ella misma, rió mentalmente.

"Entonces duerme" ordenó el youkai. Ella asintió, lo que el demonio ignoraba era que Rin se la había pasado dormida toda la tarde, eso y que estar al lado del youkai que amaba no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

"Señor Sesshomaru" lo llamó, consciente de que el demonio albino no era de los que durmiera mucho. "¿Le fue bien en la frontera?" preguntó la joven y sin dejar que el silencio cayera por completo volvió a hablar "Vencí a Dei en Go" dijo la joven con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro "Gracias"

Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de su victoria desde que Dom se la comunicó, la volteó a ver, ambos estaban en el futón, pero él estaba sentado apoyado en la pared y Rin le daba la espalda acostada.

"Entonces qué es lo que deseas Rin" preguntó él.

"Nada señor Sesshomaru, usted ya me hace feliz estando a mi lado" declaró la joven sin reparar mucho en sus palabras, ahora sí el sueño la había vencido.

El youkai albino la contempló mientras dormía, todos sus instintos le decían que la tomara en ese momento y él... Él ya lo sabía, se había enamorado de su protegida.

Cuando ella tenía 15 lo notó, la joven había cambiado, ya no era sólo la niña dulce que irradiaba felicidad a su mundo, ahora era una mujer que lo veía como un compañero, un hombre, un demonio... y él... era un necio, no podía aceptar que los sentimientos de la joven lo habían alcanzado.

Él sólo la protegía, por qué de pronto se transformaron sus sentimientos, por qué deseaba compartir su vida al lado de ella y por qué deseaba hacerla feliz. Entonces negó cualquier rastro de sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en él y cuando la anciana sacerdotisa lo encaró, supo que algo debía hacer.

"Sesshomaru, no creo que seas un youkai idiota, sabes que Rin se enamoró de tí, la verdadera pregunta es ¿le corresponderás?" preguntó la anciana y ante el silencio del albino prosiguió "ella merece lo mejor entendiste, si le haces daño no dudes que yo te lo haré a ti" sentenció la anciana, de pronto su mirada se volvió nostálgica "si no lo vas a hacer, al menos deja que Rin te olvide, déjale en claro que no la verás como ella a ti, que te olvide y busque a alguien más" terminó de decir la anciana que al poco rato se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru ya no estaba a su lado.

Pero él se había ido sin decirle nada a Rin, en el fondo no quería que se olvidara de él, fue egoísta de su parte, pero al volverla a ver hecha una mujer, fuerte, decidida, los sentimientos lo habían vuelto a invadir, ella era su felicidad. Y aunque en un principio se volvió a negar lo evidente, ya no podía más, ella... siempre había sido ella.

Estúpidos genes de Inu no Taisho.

Para cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba abrazando una almohada cómoda y calientita, que parecía moverse al compás de otra respiración. Entonces recordó que no se encontraba en su habitación y que seguramente esa no se trataba de una almohada. Abrió los ojos lentamente sin soltarse aún, definitivamente no era una almohada.

¡Estuvo abrazando toda la noche a su amo!, sabía que no debía confiar en ella misma y ahora estaba en una situación comprometedora, qué debía hacer. Los ojos de su amo se habían abierto con el ajetreo de su corazón seguramente.

La miró en lo que fueron los más largos segundos y ella se disculpó. "Lo siento señor Sesshomaru". Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, no le importaba que Rin lo abrazara, de hecho, le había gustado y había podido dormir bien después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

En algún punto de la noche el inocente brazo de la joven lo había apresado, y el gustoso se dejó hacer. Su amor por ella había ganado, pero cuándo decírselo, se preguntaba.

"Tengo que ir a tomar un baño señor" dijo la joven apenada. Él asintió.

Los días habían pasado volando, llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a Dom, ni siquiera veía a Dei, ni a Arlo y ni a Keth, no desde el incidente de sus días fértiles, tampoco había ido a entrenar como acostumbraba.

"Ginna sabes dónde está Dom" preguntó la joven. Ginna la volteó a ver divertida, era casi la misma sonrisa que hacía Rose y por primera vez se preguntó si ellas tenían algún parentesco.

"Está hablando con el amo" contestó y la miró una vez más "Ve, aún no está la comida" a lo que ella asintió.

Estaba frente al salón de estrategias nuevamente, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa por eso espero para escuchar si habían voces de más y lo que escuchó fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Se sintió apenada al escuchar conversaciones ajenas y más de esa índole. "le quiero" había alcanzado a escuchar de la voz que le pertenecía a Dom.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, si Dom quería a su amo Sesshomaru, ¿éste le correspondería? Una punzada se instaló en su pecho, las ganas de llorar la invadían, tal vez esa era la razón por la que jamás vio a su amo con una novia o hablar de alguna de su pasado. Que tonta había sido para no verlo antes.

Ginna le había servido un enorme plato sopa caliente y ella seguía pensando en el asunto de hace unos momentos.

Lo aceptaría, tendría que apoyar a su amado, después de todo le debía mucho más. Sus sentimientos quedarían guardados, pero no por ello los olvidaría, sino era feliz con ella, al menos pensaba apoyarlo con él.

Se levantó del comedor ante la mirada confundida de Jaken que llevaba rato hablándole sin obtener nada. Y a paso decidido cruzó la puerta del salón de estrategias.

"Amo Sesshomaru" lo llamó sin notar que cuatro siluetas se encontraban allí también. "quiero decirle que lo apoyo" anunció la joven haciendo que Sesshomaru la mirara un poco confundido.

Ante esto la joven pensaba cómo explicar que lo había escuchado con Dom hace unas horas. "si Dom lo ama y usted a él, entonces yo lo aceptó y lo apoyo" exclamó la joven cerrando los ojos de la pena que le daba pronunciar esas palabras.

Arlo quién se encontraba bebiendo de su té escupió todo en la cara de Dei al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

Keth soltó una inevitable carcajada y miró a Dom, el pobre estaba pálido, más si era posible. ¿Que él qué?

Un aura maligna se acrecentaba al escuchar la carcajada de cierto castaño, el youkai albino los fulminó con la mirada.

Y Rin al fin notó que no estaban solos, ahora ella se sentía culpable por haber evidenciado el amor de su amo.

"Rin" llamó Sesshomaru "¿por qué piensas semejantes tonterías?" dijo el peliplateado frunciendo el ceño y sobándose ligeramente las sienes.

"V-verá, por accidente escuché que Dom le decía que lo quería" explicó nerviosamente la joven.

Keth volvió a soltar una carcajada, ¿que su hermano había dicho eso? Y si Sesshomaru no se encargó de matar a Keth, Dom sí. Con un buen espadazo, en realidad con el mango de su espada dejó inconsciente a Keth, Arlo y Dei por más que deseaban reírse no querían acabar como Keth.

"Rin" la pelinegra volvió a verlo. "Si vas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, al menos escucha todo" declaró Sesshomaru.

"¿Entonces lo malinterpreté?" la pelinegra se rió nerviosa. "gomen-gomen" trató de disculparse, su enorme sonrisa parecía repeler el aura maligna de los dos demonios implicados en el malentendido de la joven.

De esa sala nada saldría, no si querían mantener la vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Oye Jaken aún no entiendo del todo" el aludido miró a Rin curioso.

"¿Qué cosa Rin?"

"La relación que tienen con el amo, los cuatro youkais Dom, Keth, Dei y Arlo. Es que hace unos días Dom me dijo que él y Keth son hermanos y son hijos del Lord del Norte. ¿pero entonces qué hacen en el castillo del Oeste al servicio del amo? también parecen ser muy amigos de Arlo y Dei" la chica se dio a entender y Jaken se preguntó si debía responder.

"Bueno supongo que no hay nada de malo con que lo sepas" dijo el youkai para luego seguir explicando "Cuando el padre del señor Sesshomaru murió, los tres Lords, el del Norte, Sur y Este se levantaron en armas contra el amo para quedarse con sus tierras." Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

"¿Entonces…?" interrumpió Rin

"Déjame terminar" pronunció, luego siguió el relato. "Cada lord atacó por separado ninguno quería compartir los dominios, pero para sorpresa de los señores, el amo Sesshomaru era demasiado fuerte, ninguno pudo derrotarlo. A lo mejor si lo hubieran atacado los tres al mismo tiempo hubiesen podido." Jaken se quedó pensativo por un momento, no deseaba ni siquiera imaginarse la derrota de su amo.

"El caso es que para que se les perdonara tal ofensa, cada señor envió a su primogénito. Dei es el hijo del señor del Sur, Arlo es hijo del señor del Este y los otros dos son hijos del señor del Norte" Jaken ya se imaginaba la siguiente pregunta de Rin por lo que contestó "Dom vino aquí por voluntad propia, quería conocer a la persona que había sido capaz de derrotar a su padre y aprender de él" terminó de contar el youkai.

Rin se encontraba asimilando la información obtenida, ahora parecía entender un par de cosas, pero dudaba de otras.

"Yo sé que son buenos youkais, pero ¿cómo es que el amo fue capaz de confiar en ellos?" se atrevió a preguntar Rin, aunque ella misma lo hacía, la historia de ellos con su amo le hacía tener que preguntar.

"Son buenos muchachos, sus padres cometieron errores, pero ellos son diferentes, supongo que el amo también se dio cuenta de ello. Además, forjar confianza con los futuros señores podría traer futuras treguas" así se dio por terminada su conversación con Jaken y Rin sonrió al recordar a su amado demonio, después de todo él tenía buen corazón.

Ese día Rin se encontraba pensativa, definitivamente no quería ver que alguien más estuviera a lado de su lord Sesshomaru, suficiente prueba había sido cuando malinterpretó conversaciones ajenas y aunque ella no fuese correspondida tenía que decir lo que por años calló, después de todo era la razón por la que había ido en búsqueda de quien tenía su corazón.

"Pero no es como si pudiera llegar y decirle, señor Sesshomaru llevo años enamorada de usted o tal vez señor Sesshomaru acépteme como su novia, prometida, esposa" Rin caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Señor Sesshomaru tengo mucho que ofrecerle así que acépteme, además ya conozco a su madre qué tan difícil puede ser una relación entre nosotros" se burló de sí misma, qué importaba que conociera a Irasue, bueno sabía que para cualquier pareja el conocer a la familia de la persona era un paso difícil y qué podía ofrecerle una simple humana.

"Sé que usted también me ama, así que acepte mis sentimientos por usted" soltó una risa "Como si esas cosas pasaran" se dijo a sí misma una vez más, inconsciente de que cuatro pares de ojos llevaban observándola y escuchándola desde hace rato.

"Definitivamente la última" gritó Arlo haciendo que la chica diera un brinquito del susto.

"Pero, ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿qué hacen escuchando conversaciones ajenas?" respondió Rin con los colores subidos hasta el cielo.

Keth soltó una carcajada "No eres la mejor para decirnos eso, además inuyoukais recuerdas" habló con un deje de sarcasmo y señaló sus orejas "cualquiera puede escucharte a 100 metros a la redonda" terminó de decir.

"Noooo, entonces eso significa que el Señor Sess…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir.

"Tranquila Rin, Keth está exagerando" habló Dom.

"Pero sÍ deberías ser más cuidadosa mocosa, si no quieres que se entere el señor Sesshomaru obviamente" habló Dei.

"Quiero que lo sepa, pero no sé cómo decirlo" habló Rin, no fue una sorpresa para los demonios, después de todo escucharon todas las diferentes versiones de la declaración.

Todos se removieron incómodos, odiaron a Arlo por dejarlos al descubierto.

"Si ya están aquí, ayúdenme" sentenció la pelinegra dejando de lado el bochorno anterior y dedicándoles una mirada que los atemorizó, definitivamente esa era una orden.

Por esa razón Keth se encontraba preguntándole en el gran salón de estrategias al señor Sesshomaru ¿cuál era su color favorito? Sin duda alguna creyó que le respondería el rojo de su sangre al cortar su cabeza por hacer una pregunta tan tonta, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, leía el pergamino entre sus manos sin siquiera importarle su presencia.

"Pero qué tonterías estás preguntando Keth" soltó a decir Jaken.

"El amo bonito no tiene ningún color especial, es obvio que esas son nimiedades" sonrió el youkai verde orgulloso de conocer a su amo.

Y antes de que Keth pudiera decir algo más para seguir indagando, Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada fría que le decía que su vida corría peligro si seguía preguntando esa clase de cosas, eso no era justo por qué le había hecho caso a Rin de cualquier forma, ahh sí ya lo recordaba, creyó que era más atemorizante que el mismísimo Lord Sesshomaru.

Llegó el turno de Dei, estaba haciendo una inspección de rutina en las tierras del Oeste.

"Señor Sesshomaru su comida favorita cuál es" preguntó el pelirrojo logrando no tartamudear del terror que le producía algo tan tonto. El silencio fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

"Pero que preguntas tan tontas, qué bicho les picó, en la mañana Keth también salió con sus tonterías" habló Jaken, y sí, el bicho se llamaba Rin.

Para cuando terminaron el perímetro Dei agradeció seguir vivo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, por qué no le preguntó mejor a Ginna, ella debía saber la comida preferida del amo Sesshomaru.

Arlo y Dom se tenían que encargar de lo más difícil, lograr que el señor Sesshomaru cenara esa noche con Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, que bueno que ha regresado, la señorita Rin lo espera en el comedor, no querrá hacerla esperar más" habló Arlo, nuevamente el peliblanco no soltó ninguna palabra. Jaken al ver que su amo no decía nada, empezó con su parlanchín discurso, y es que, si Sesshomaru era el amo y señor del silencio, Jaken era todo lo contrario, resultando en una extraña combinación.

"Que no ves que el amo tiene muchos deberes como para ir con Rin, seguramente en otro momento será"

"Si me disculpa amo, puedo atender los deberes de esta noche, no tiene de qué preocuparse" entró en acción Dom y Jaken no pudo sentir más que algo se traían entre manos, más les valía que no fuera de nuevo esa competencia para ver quién podía remplazar su puesto, él era el único en quien su lord confiaba para esa tarea.

Y así fue como al menos ellos lograron que el peliplateado asistiera a la cita.

Rin picaba la comida sin probar nada de lo nerviosa que estaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el youkai.

"Rin, qué sucede" preguntó Sesshomaru y Rin pudo notar algo de preocupación en su mirada, nah, seguramente eran sus nervios, su lord jamás demostraba nada.

Pero… era ahora o nunca.

"Podemos salir a caminar juntos" se atrevió a pedir, el youkai asintió.

Tras pasear por el jardín, Rin por fin habló "Señor Sesshomaru, no me odie por lo que le voy a decir"

Sesshomaru la miraba intensamente, como si con sólo verla fuera capaz de saber lo que iba a decir, pero ella no se acobardó y continuo.

"Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y…" sus voz parecía fallarle, no sería capaz de decirlo, qué le estaba sucediendo, era el miedo a ser rechazada ya sabía que lo sería, pero eso no dejaba de doler en su pecho, no quería que su lord Sesshomaru la odiara por tener tales sentimientos hacia él.

"Lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero seguir siendo una…"

Sus labios fueron callados por los del youkai, eran simplemente perfectos, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de arriba abajo y miles de sensaciones se desbordaban en su vientre, esa era la magia de un beso.

El contacto sucedió rápidamente, pero duró mucho más, los fríos labios del youkai danzaban con los suaves labios de la mujer sumergiéndolos en un mundo completamente distinto al que conocían. Pero en algún momento tenían que separarse y ese momento llegó para decepción de Rin.

"Señor Sessh…" Atinó a decir la joven antes de ser interrumpida por el youkai.

"Rin" llamó el peli-plateado para después dedicarle una sonrisa a su protegida que se quedó impresionada. "¿No habías ensayado una declaración?" preguntó divertido, la joven no sabía si quedarse embobada con esa sonrisa que parecía regalo de los dioses, pero entonces su cerebro hizo un clic ante la pregunta que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

"¿Escuchaste todo?" se atrevió a preguntar temiéndose lo peor y Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír dejándola nuevamente embobada, pero eso era un sí, por lo que los colores se subieron al rostro de la pelinegra.


End file.
